Pigboy
Pigboy is the main character of the Pigboy series. He is also a YouTuber who creates Roblox and Minecraft videos. He is a Sith and a Pokémon trainer. His hometown is Pigmania. Appearance Pigboy is a pig who wears a black shirt, black shorts, and a black cape. He also has superstrength. He has a black headband and white sunglasses. Personality Pigboy is intelligent and a reliable superhero. He appears in all of his episodes in his series. His gang follows him as their leader. Appearances Pigboy's Team Creation Pigboy created the Pigboy Gang, a group of Superheroes who fight villains. When they came to Pigmania, Pigboy chased the Cyan Hood to a chemical factory with a pool of gold ropes. He led the gang to fight the Yenom in the giant one-use robot, PhilSPRCLR. Vending Machines Pigboy went to Vend-O-Mania with Ron, Half-calf, and IG-88. He later created the Pig-vehicles after Half-Calf defeated Ridley. Pigboy ate a slice of pizza and became Super Pigboy. After sending the Yenom to Pigham Asylum, he, R.O.B., and Half-Calf fought Meta Ridley. He and Half-Calf fought the FLOPC Gang when they robbed the bank. Then when the Green Boys robbed Vend-O-Mania, Pigboy had a wrestling match with Bowser. The Hike Pigboy and Ron planned a hike in the forest. When Pigboy saw a rumble in the lake, he found out that it was Rayquaza. When he fought Rayquaza, Mario was in its clutches. Pigboy went with the gang to the zoo. After the zoo visit, the Pigboy Band had their first concert. FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 1 When Pigboy got onto the Halberd, the gang fought Duon. When Duon dissolved, they found Mr. Game & Watch. When FLOPC attacked the Halberd, Pigboy flew in the Pigcopter. FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 2 When Pigboy flew in the Pigcopter, one of the Yenom's remote controlled helicopters damaged the Pigcopter. Pigboy came to a glacial peak where he met the Ice Climbers. Pigboy and the Ice Climbers grappled onto the Halberd to spy on the villains. After Solid Snake beat the villains, Mario fixed the Pigcopter. The Feline Warrior When Feline Warrior stole a steak from the Piglodge kitchen, both Pigboy and Half-Calf attacked him. When Feline Warrior had only four lives left, Pigboy and Luigi joined Denim and Spikey. They destroyed the last four lives that Feline Warrior had. Pigboy escaped back to the Piglodge after that. The Great Flood of Pigmania Pigboy wanted to order pizza from TJ. When the Fire Mouse wanted to flood Pigmania, the gang went in a crate boat. Pigboy transformed into Super Pigboy when Pigmania was completely flooded. Pigboy and Half-Calf went after the Fire Mouse. Then Pigboy told Plant Alien to vacuum the water in the flood and dump it in the sewer. Then they had their second concert when they presented the Pigboy Band float that used cameras to detect crime anywhere on the island. Crazy Adventure at the Pigcave Pigboy ate a bowl of jellybeans when Sheepgirl got a call from the Yenom's henchman, the Evil Numbat. He used Horsegirl's brain switcher to switch brains with Sheepgirl. He sent Horsegirl and General Goose into a rocket. When Pigboy and the Evil Numbat went to a dune buggy show, Pigboy ordered a dune buggy from Captain Falcon and a meatloaf the size of a dune buggy from TJ. When he and Sheepgirl switched brains back, the Yenom and Evil Numbat came and TJ came with the dune buggy sized meatloaf. When the Yenom and Sheepgirl switched brains, Pigboy hit the Yenom with his lightsaber. Then Pigboy and the Evil Numbat switched brains so that Pigboy can give the Evil Numbat's credit card to Ganondorf. Aahh in the Box Pigboy got a set of Aahhtion Figures which were controlled by Aahhy the Goat. When Pigboy went to both Smoke Bones and Sleighmiliano's, the Aahhtion Figures destroyed both restaurants with the vehicles. Pigboy, Half-Calf, Zelda, Samus, and Ash started destroying Aahh in the Box and arresting Aahhy. Then Pigboy got a Yention Figure from the Yenom's new restaurant, YenDonald's. Pigboy and the Case of the Missing Sword, Aether Pigboy went to Riddle Ninja's house to find a mystery. When they came to Castle Siege, Ike told them to go to King Dedede's Castle to find King Dedede. King Dedede told Pigboy that Meresheep and his gang stole Aether, Ike's sword. Pigboy eventually defeated FLOPC and got Aether back. The Entrance to Subspace Pigboy and the Bounty Hunters hunt down the Subspace bombs. Pigboy goes into Subspace with the gang. They fight the Subspace Army to run to the middle of Subspace. Tabuu turns the characters into trophies. King Dedede and Kirby Unite Pigboy is found by King Dedede, Ness, and Luigi. When Ganondorf and Wario run into the Great Maze, he fought Master Hand and Crazy Hand with Pig Drone, the Wedgie Ninja, and the Fat Bear. Bounty Hunter Missions Pigboy and Link run through the door when they see Boba Fett. Yoda and Darth Maul help them fight Petey Piranha in the stadium to get the first Chaos Emerald. Then Pigboy and Yoda fight Dark Pit to get the first Holocron. Pigboy and Kirby get the second Holocron from dark Kirby. Into the Great Maze Pigboy leads a group of characters to find the other 107 holocrons and other six Chaos Emeralds. After finding the Chaos Emeralds and Holocrons, they started fighting Tabuu when Chuck and Sonic appear and destroy Tabuu's wings. Pigboy and Pikachu's Crime Fighting Spree Pigboy and Pikachu go on a crime fighting spree in Pigmania. First they stop the FLOPC Gang from attacking the mayor. Then they fought the Fire Mouse and Rat of Imitation to stop them from flooding Pigmania. Then they trained for crime fighting. They stopped Aahhy and the Sharing Lynx from destroying Smoke Bones. They hitched a ride on Plant Alien's pickup truck. They went into their secret base in the Piglodge's roof. They ran to the bank to fight the Green Boys. They saw Hawlucha when Feline Warrior attacked them. They also fought a random jewel thief. A Yenomous Christmas Pigboy, Pikachu, and Hawlucha found out that the Yenom was robbing Mrs. Tigers. When they defeated FREEZE, Pigboy used the Force to send them to Pigham Asylum. Pigboy, Pikachu, and Hawlucha went to the North Pole to save Santa Claus and beat the Yenom, Meresheep, Magma, Aahhy, and the Fire Mouse. Mega Stone Theft Pigboy, Pikachu, and Hawlucha ran to downtown Pigmania when they heard that the Yenom was poaching Pokémon that are able to Mega Evolve. Pigboy stole the belt with a Key Stone and Lucarionite so that Lucario would be able to Mega Evolve. When the Yenom and Dr. Salmon were defeated, Olimar arrested them and took them to Pigham Asylum. Pigboy and Ron came to Ron's room in the Piglodge and Maddie was three months pregnant. Pigboy and Lucario talked to Yoda about Mega Evolution and the Force. The Yenom's Attack on the Piglodge Pigboy found a Greninja who was running from the Yenom, Blue Goblin, and Evil Numbat. After defeating FREEZE, the Yenom drank a Thorium soda that transformed him into a twelve-foot tall beast. Pigboy Battle Bonded with Greninja to transform him into Ash-Greninja. When they defeated beast Yenom, Olimar arrested FREEZE. The Mysterious Fireblast Pigboy, Petunia, Pikachu, and Greninja came to a tree house so that Pigboy and Greninja can talk to Talonflame and Noivern. Noivern told the gang about the Yenom, Ganondorf, and Darth Sidious's plan to take over the universe. They checked out a Star Wars Galaxy travel website and found out that it had Pokémon gyms. History of Pigmania Pigboy was in the Piglodge listening to Ron and Talonflame's stories. In Talonflame's story, Pigboy chased the Cyan Hood away from a Froakie and Fletchling. After Talonflame finished his story, the whole gang went to Pigmania Hospital to see Maddie giving birth to Jonathan. Invasion of Pigmania When Spencer said on the news that Battle Droids were attacking Pigmania, Pigboy, Half-Calf, Lucario, and Greninja transformed into Super Pigboy, Power Cape Half-Calf, Mega Lucario, and Ash-Greninja. They were fighting the Battle Droids while Meresheep was taking the Mayor hostage. When Chuck and R3 needed help from Pigboy, Chuck jumped on a black box, and R3 jumped on a brown box. The Mayor was taken hostage after Chuck and R3 rescued Spencer. The gang got onto Chuck's space station. The space station and the Halberd flew to Coruscant. Galactic Gyms Pigboy traveled around the Star Wars Galaxy to battle the Pokémon gyms. After collecting 18 gym badges, Pigboy went to Hosnian Prime to battle in the Star Wars Galaxy Pokémon League. Pigboy beat the Pokémon league. Saving the Mayor, Part 1 The Pigboy Gang started their route to the Death Star to save the Mayor. When they were attacked by Vulture Droids, the Pokéball Ship landed at Theed Palace. Then Pigboy, Lucario, Half-Calf, and Greninja found some Ultra Battle Droids. After defeating the Ultra Battle Droids, Pigboy called Isaac Mathews and told him to come to the planet of lightsaber crystals and collect the SuperSaber Keys. Saving the Mayor, Part 2 The Pigboy Gang flew to the Death Star after Isaac's team collected the SuperSaber Keys. Pigboy led the Gang to the Death Star prison. When Riddle Ninja and Plant Alien opened the Mayor's cell, Pigboy used the Force to open the vent to the Death Star trash compactor. The Pigboy Gang escaped from the Death Star with the Mayor and made the jump to hyperspace. Isaac VS Sidious After Isaac's team defeated Darth Sidious, and Falco, Roberto Hernandez, and Diego Hernandez destroyed the Death Star, the Pokéball Ship, TIE Fighter, Plant Alien's UFO, and Chuck and Sonic's Jedi Starfighters landed in the space station, the Mayor and Chancellor Matt Jefferson made an alliance between Pigmania and the Galactic Republic. Pigboy found out later that the villains were going to attack Buraku, Plant Alien's home planet. Trivia *Pigboy has a Lucario who can Mega Evolve and is also a Jedi Knight. Jedi who are capable of Mega Evolution can be super powerful. *He can use the Force. *In Subspace, he fought Tabuu, the Ruler of Subspace. *His worst archenemy is the Yenom, a gold rope monster who wants to take over Pigmania. *Pigboy has a YouTube channel. Follow the link here: youtube.com/channel/UCaH-ntFLNm2-1vPdH3R-Ohw Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Sith Category:Force-Users Category:YouTubers Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pigboy Gang